The Chair
by ad544
Summary: Missing her birthday was unacceptable as far as Stacy was concerned. But then she sat in his chair and found her anger melting away. JohnStacy, slightly AU.


_I should be studying for my Anatomy final tomorrow but instead I'm posting a story at nearly midnight. Eh fuck it, I already got into college (Big Ten, Fighting Illini!!). And really, what's the point of trying **that** hard anymore. Senioritis set in at the end of junior year & I'm gonna start doing the things I love rather than the things I have to, including writing. This was a little something I just blurted out and didn't think I was going to finish, however I am a big procrastinator so here it is. I believe that my writing has improved tons b/c I've been reading like crazy. I don't know if it's as good as I would want it to be, but I feel more confident when I write & I'm hoping it shows with improvement. Anyways, I'm considering doing a 2nd part to this story, in HIS view b/c I do love writing from the male perspective. My other updates will come please don't hate me for the incredibly long delay, my interest in wrestling has waned considerably. But my love for writing sure hasn't. I have a myspace, the link is in my pro if you would like to check it out sometime. Enjoy : )_

"Sorry babe- I have things to do."

Things to do, she recalled, her brows knitting together in a scowl.

She could care less what "things" he had to do. He had missed her 22nd birthday and in her eyes, "things to do" was not a permissible excuse.

She tapped her manicured nails along the polished wood top of his desk as she let out an angry sigh. He had been gone already for 3 weeks. 3 weeks on business that left her fearing for his life. Not that it seemed like he even cared. He had gotten so used to the danger; it was all just a regular chore for him. He didn't mind the security around him on a constant basis. He didn't mind the weapons he had to carry and keep track of, there was so many. He didn't mind, but she sure as hell did.

She grew tired of one of their guards always slinking around when she wanted some private time to do as she wished. She grew tired of always having to be careful where she put her hands on him, lest a weapon blocked her way.

But most of all, she grew tired of him being away. Although he had patiently explained to her the nature of his business and the importance of constantly checking in on things personally, it didn't make the nights any less lonely. It didn't make the house any less empty. And it certainly didn't make the bed any less cold.

She sat back in the chair, trying to remember the last time he had been sitting there. He was loath to let anyone else sit in it. He claimed that one must set boundaries and serious consequences when they were crossed without fail, or else risk losing the chokehold he had on his business partners. She marveled at the way they seemed to worship the very ground he walked on. At the smooth way he got them to talk about things they weren't supposed to talk about, and the way he could just as quickly turn off that charm and have them trembling with fear when they didn't please him.

A small smile fluttered across her lips before they quickly set into a scowl again. She was angry with him after all. Couldn't very well pull off being mad at him if she let herself think fondly of him.

He had missed her 23rd birthday, and to her, that was inexcusable. Not just because he hadn't been there to celebrate it yesterday, but because he had put her in a foul mood by the casual way he had mentioned it; as if he didn't even care that much.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry baby, but have a great birthday anyway. I'd love to be there, but… sorry babe, I have things to do." He had let her sit there for a while, seething over his flippant tone and he actually had the gall to ask, "You understand right?"

She had let him know just how much she had understood by slamming the phone down, not caring that he thought being hung up on was a big lack of respect. He was like that. She couldn't count how many times he had told her that it was the seemingly little, unimportant things that had a reputation of either making or breaking a person. She would disagree just to be contradictory, but she couldn't really argue that his mindset had gotten him this far, and made him one of the most respected, if not feared, men in the drug business.

Her eyes closed as she let herself settle further into his chair. It really was quite comfortable. It held some good memories as well. When he was away on business, she often found herself sitting here, if only as an act of defiance. Whether or not he knew she did this, she didn't know, but not much could get past him either way.

She vaguely recalled the first time she had sat in his chair. She had been unable to fall asleep and had instead settled on wandering around the house drinking wine to help her relax. When she had left him, she was sure he was dead asleep.

She somehow found her way to his study and noticing the fire was still burning, had decided that it was the perfect place to finish her wine. By that time, the wine had started to take its effect on her, piquing her curiosity as all alcohol did.

The wine glass in her hands, she sauntered to the shelves of books, meticulously kept in order. After reading the titles of some, she found her interest waning and instead her eyes wandered over to his chair. Grinning like a child about to get away with something big, her feet walked across the plush carpeting to his desk.

Stroking the smooth wood as she made her way to his chair, she couldn't help feeling a sense of danger. She had thought it was the alcohol that night, but even now, knowing that he was far from home, she felt the lingering presence of him.

Finally making her way to his chair, she had stared at it as if it might come to life and bite her. Lord knew he did that often enough amidst her giggles and halfhearted protests. But she wasn't a weak sort of person. No one who had been through what she had been through could have been anything less than steel, and she often prided herself on her courage.

Yet here she was, afraid of sitting in a chair because a man, who was asleep at that, had told her he didn't like when other people sat in it. Well, she resolved, taking a large gulp of wine, he hadn't exactly told her she herself couldn't sit in it.

Besides, she thought growing more bold in the soft crackle of the fire, she wasn't afraid of him. It seemed silly to let something as simple as sitting on a chair make her scared. This was just his way of controlling people. She had seen him do it to men twice her size and with shorter tempers. But not her.

Setting her wineglass on the desk, she turned the chair around and promptly sat down, feeling immensely proud of herself. Why she didn't know, but truthfully, she didn't care.

Her thighs were bare against the supple but cold leather, as the dress shirt of his she had thrown on wasn't very long. It wasn't bad, she had remembered thinking, smirking to herself. No wonder he spent so much time on this thing.

Her fingers stopped as she looked up to see him standing in the doorway to her right. Seeing what was in his hands made her heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing?" He saw where her gaze was directed and looking down as well, let out a short laugh. "Didn't mean to scare you sweetheart." He set down his gun on a table near him, shooting her a small smile.

"Do you always walk around the house at night aiming a gun at people?" she asked, half expecting him to say yes.

He shrugged as he slowly made his way towards her. "Do you always sit in my chair at night?"

She felt her cheeks heat at his quick remark. "I couldn't sleep."

"I see," he nodded. He stood over her, his arms crossed against his bare chest. Suddenly, she felt rather small next to him. He often seemed to have that effect. Although he usually towered over most people anyway, it was his confidence that made him seem even bigger.

Noticing her nearly empty wineglass, he brought it quickly to his lips and swallowed it in one large gulp. "Did this help you at all?"

It took her a few seconds to realize that he was talking about the wine.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "A little."

He nodded, looking off into the distance, as if lost in his own thoughts.

She was startled when he finally spoke.

"Enjoying yourself?"

When he spoke like that, it almost made her feel like an adolescent girl, unsure and awkward. It made her angry sometimes at how he could do that without any effort.

Her chin tipped up defiantly. "I can see why you don't want to share this with anyone." She made a show of leaning back and letting out a long, contented sigh. "Feels good."

He shook his head as his eyes roamed the curves his shirt did little to hide. His eyes drank her all in, as if the wine hadn't done enough to quench his throat.

Her heart began to beat faster as he licked his lips slowly, still not meeting her eyes. He was a good-looking man. His hair was cropped short and always had been since the day she had met him, tempting her to run her hands through it to feel the roughness on her skin. His face had sharp features, only softened by his easy smile, which she was satisfied to learn he did most when he was with her. All of his body was hard and lean. As if he needed another weapon to accompany the manmade ones he always carried, he had told her he was trained in several of the martial arts. She had poked and prodded and oftentimes teased him that the only soft thing about him was his heart. He had teased back that it was only soft for her, and after watching him handle business, she had to say she agreed. He never showed anyone else even the slightest hint of the affection he showed her.

His eyes… she shivered even now to think about them. They were a magnificent gray, seeming to grow darker as his feelings darkened. His eyes had a certain quality that made people either bite their tongue or let it loose, whichever he preferred. She had an uneasy feeling that he could somehow tell when she was lying and had often chided him for looking at her as if she was a liar, but he had gently explained that he supposed it came with what he did. He trusted few people and eventually it had to show on the outside as well as on the inside, even if he didn't mean for it to.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, his eyes met hers. The soft glow of the fire cast shadows across his face, making it hard to tell what he was thinking. But she recognized that gleam in his eyes as he continued to stare at her.

She realized she was holding her breath and let it out slowly, her chest falling as she did so. His eyes glanced down briefly to take acknowledgement. He wasn't a man to be taken over by his emotions or lust he had once told her. She never doubted him.

"You're in my seat."

His deep voice seemed to soften the crackle of the fire and the very night seemed to have gotten quieter. She took her bottom lip in between her teeth for a moment, suddenly feeling warm.

"Don't see your name on it," she replied, her voice holding a lilting undertone. He raised a brow, as if that was the last thing he had expected her to say.

"Wine got you feeling brave I see," he observed.

A lazy smile crossed her lips as she looked up innocently at him. There was no doubt about it, she was definitely warmer. But this was a different kind of warm.

And it had nothing to do with the fire.

A sudden aching took hold of her as she brought her bottom lip between her teeth again. His eyes were kept on her, never once moving. The gleam hadn't gone away. In fact, it seemed to get stronger. The back of her neck started to feel damp as she looked down at herself. The shirt was only buttoned halfway and left a good view of her cleavage exposed. Her bottom was on the leather chair and she felt the sudden urge to get up. But pride kept her glued there.

Her eyes met his unflinchingly. She let her tongue roll along her lips as he had done before. Reaching out slowly, she caught his hand in hers and pulled him closer. Without a word, he stepped behind the chair, making her lean her head back to look at him. Her neck was fully exposed to him.

He leaned down until his mouth was level with her ear. Her skin tingled as she felt his hot breath against her, tickling the hairs at her neck, making them rise in anticipation.

"Have I ever told you I don't like other people in my chair?"

Her fingers tightened on the well-cushioned arms. His voice sent a long shiver throughout her entire body and she forced herself not to move.

"I think I heard you say something about that," she breathed, her eyes closing. He took a handful of hair and pulled gently, making her arch her back. His other hand encircled her neck, his thumb rubbing along her windpipe. There was a certain feel of helplessness at being in this position, especially knowing that he could crush her at any minute.

"Have you also heard about what happens to people who don't listen to me sweetheart?" His mouth was next to her ear again, her fingers tightening on the arms until her knuckles turned white. The hand on her neck tightened a little, making her sit up straighter and open her eyes. She was breathing more heavily. Whether it was from the erotic way his lips brushed along her ear or his hand on her neck she wasn't able to distinguish.

"I'm not scared of you baby," she said lowly, knowing full well her trembling body and flushed face did nothing to back her words.

He let out a throaty laugh that made her press her knees together. His other hand left her hair and stroked her face gently. His other was still on her neck, making it impossible for her to move very much. She stifled a gasp as she felt his fingers slip away from her face and to the collar of the white shirt. He pulled it down, making it slip even farther down her breasts. His hand went further down, gliding over her breasts, barely skimming her nipples, and rested on her taut belly.

Her body reacted to his touch immediately. She ached for him fiercely, every part of her. She tried to twist around to kiss him but his hand on her neck tightened slightly, stopping her attempts.

"You wanted to sit in the chair?" His thumb stroked her windpipe again. "Now you're gonna sit in it."

She clenched her teeth at his sardonic tone. All she had wanted to do was sit in the damn chair. And now he was torturing her.

She tried to rise up again, only to have his hand tighten again and his other push her back.

"Let me up," she demanded, trying to still the quake in her voice.

He chuckled. "But I want you to enjoy yourself," he insisted. The hand on her belly suddenly dipped lower and brushed along her panties.

Her back arched, wanting him, but he withdrew his hand and instead rested it on her stomach again.

"You're torturing me," she whined, glaring up at him.

To her chagrin, he only smiled down at her. "I've been in the torturing business a long time, and I must say this is the most enjoyable torture I've ever been a part of."

Annoyed that he was taking her needs so lightly, she released her death grip on the arms of the chair and took hold of his arm, pulling on it insistently. Surprised by her force, he allowed himself to be brought to her side. Before he could make a move to stop her, she was on her feet, the chair rolling away from her a few inches.

He turned his head as she tried to kiss him. Grasping her shoulders, he pushed her back in the chair. Angry at his refusal of her kiss, she got up again and pushed him. His eyes took on a look that almost made her wish she hadn't laid a finger on him.

Before she could think to act, he had both her hands in his and her back pressed against his bare chest.

"I never thought I'd see the day when someone would push me again," he whispered. "I'm not about to let you off the hook that easy babe."

Her legs trembled at the thought of what he might do. Her mind flashed back to what everyone said about him. How he was a cold, calculating businessman who let nothing and no one get in his way; no matter what. He treated his business partners with due respect and expected more in return. He never faltered in front of anyone; he never let his weaknesses show.

Except now.

With her hands behind her back, and his chest pressing up against her, she could feel him. She could feel all of him. Her fingers worked to release his death grip on her, but he didn't let up.

"Baby," she purred, making sure her bottom was strategically placed as she grinded against him. She smirked when she felt him tighten her hands in his.

"Baby," he repeated, pushing her towards the chair. "Baby, won't you have a seat?" She wanted to turn around and slap him, his voice was so insolent. She breathed deeply to try and control her temper.

But she couldn't do anything when he wouldn't even let her face him. Unless…

He almost stumbled when she gripped him in her hand. She tightened her grip when he tried to force her hand off, earning a deep growl from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She imagined his voice sounded the same as when he was asking one of his men if everything was going according to plan. No emotion, just expecting a response. Fast.

Instead of answering, she leaned her head back against his shoulder and planted a wet kiss on his cheek, since he had turned his head away, not allowing her to kiss his lips as she so desperately wanted to. Her whole body was screaming for him, but she tried her hardest to put aside her desires and arouse his. It wouldn't do for him to have all the power, no matter how used to it he was.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" she whispered, starting to let her fingers stroke him ever so softly.

His hands tightened on hers painfully, making her emit a surprised gasp.

"You're not taking me for a fool, that's for sure." His voice was hard, as if he didn't have time for games.

This only served to arouse her more. She did love a challenge. Her whole life she had been repulsed by guys who gave in too easily, no matter what the situation. That was why she had been so attracted to him. He talked to her evenly, no bullshit in any word he ever spoke.

"I'd never take you for a fool," she breathed, leaning back against him harder. He might have her hands, but he couldn't control her whole body. She continued to grind against him as her breathing grew slightly heavier.

"Please," he scoffed lowly. "If you weren't trying to take me for a fool, would you have done something I specifically asked you not to do?"

His words only helped her growing sense of lust. The only thing she wanted him to do was shut up and take her. And he was going to do it before she was through with him.

She stayed quiet as she listened to his controlled breathing. He didn't seem to be bothered as she was.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again.

"I share almost everything with you," he took both her hands in one of his and let his other roam under her shirt, leaving her craving his touch even more. "I'm not sharing this chair." Suddenly, he pushed her away gently, causing her to bump against the desk.

Her eyes flashed. She didn't like being thrown away. As she watched him, he gave her that smile that he only gave her and sauntered over to the chair. Sitting with a satisfied sigh, he leaned back. He looked like he had just closed a big business deal, and it annoyed her to no end. She refused to be treated like a deal.

Her fingers gripped the sleeves of the shirt as she balled her hands into fists. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about your damn chair," she said between gritted teeth. "It's stupid anyways." Her face changed in less than a second as she smiled at him, her voice almost dripping with honey when she commented, "Just like the person sitting on it right now."

She felt childish at being reduced to third grade insults but she was never good at insulting him.

He shook his head as he tried to suppress a smile. "Go to sleep, babe. You've been up too late doing nothing."

Frowning at being told what to do, she made her way over to him, her breath coming in heavier when she caught his strong scent. Her hands rested lightly on his shoulders as he looked up at her.

"I'm not sleepy," she murmured. Before he could say anything, she placed her knee in between his thighs and pulled him closer. She took his bottom lip in between her teeth and bit gently, moaning when she felt his hands cup her bottom.

Finally he was going to give her what she wanted. Finally he was going to stop playing stupid games and satisfy her. Finally-

"Go to sleep babe."

She pulled back slightly, trying not to get angry at his commanding tone.

"I'm not sleepy." She leaned in again for a kiss but he pulled back after a couple of seconds.

"This is my house," he paused for emphasis. "You need to learn to follow my rules."

As he was speaking, his hands roamed her body caressing her bottom and lower back, making his voice seem distant through the haze of lust his hands caused.

"I'm not one of your little business deals," she managed to say. Her desire was getting the best of her as she put effort into making her body stay still under his touch.

He buried his head in the folds of her loose shirt, his warm lips resting against her bare skin. She brought her hands to the back of his head, running her fingers through his short hair, loving the roughness at her fingertips. She emitted a sharp breath when she felt his wet tongue dart out quickly. She faintly heard him chuckle at her reaction. She pressed his head harder against her stomach, silently telling him she wanted more.

For the first time that night, he complied. She could feel her temperature rising at every passing second. An almost painful ache was growing between her thighs as she held his head harder.

His tongue pressed flat against her skin, withdrawing as he planted a wet kiss. His head moved under her hands as he made his way lower, his tongue leaving a hot trail behind. She threw her head back as she let out a soft moan. He had always been great with his tongue.

She pressed her knee harder against his groin, a groan escaping him before he could think to rein it in. She smiled. It was nice to know that she could bring a reaction out of a normally composed man.

He leaned back in his chair again, grinning up at her, letting his hands fall from her waist and placing them on the arms.

"Good night."

His words hung in the air as she attempted to break out of the haze he had brought about and understand what he was saying.

"Baby-" she started as she stepped closer.

He rolled the chair away as a serious expression settled over his face.

"Go to sleep. I mean it. I don't want you feeling sleepy tomorrow when we have to go to that damn dinner Randy set us up for. We have to be on our guard around those people and we'll be too tired if we let this go on any further." He looked at her hard in the eye. "Go to sleep now."

She let out a bitter laugh. "Are you serious? You expect me to go to sleep after you," she motioned to herself in anger. "After you've had your fucken fun?"

"Who said I was having fun?" his voice had no trace of humor in it as he continued to stare at her impassively.

A brief moment of hurt came over her at his words but she forced herself to brush them aside. He was used to winning arguments, no matter what the subject. This one he wasn't going to win.

She tossed her hair back haughtily as she put her hands on the arms of the chair and leaned forward, giving him a good look at what was under her shirt.

"I want you to know that all that 'iron man' shit doesn't work with me," she whispered. "You think I can't see through your little mask babe? Everyone else might be tricked by your hard ass," she paused as her eyes flicked down to what was still a rather large bulge through his pajama bottoms. "But I know the truth."

His eyebrows raised in question. "Really now? And what is the truth? I'm _dying_ to know sweetheart."

A coy smile touched her lips. She brought one knee between his thigh again and the other on the outside of his leg, straddling him. She caught his face in both her hands when he tried to turn away from her breasts.

"Look long and hard," she commanded in a low voice. "This is the body that gives you the pleasure nothing else can." She pressed harder against him when he tried to move away. "None of your big, important business partners can make you call their name out over and over can they?" Her head dipped as she stopped to suck below his Adams apple. She straightened as she looked at him again. "None of your deals, no matter how big and expensive, can compare to what I can arouse in every inch of you." Her hand worked its way again to grip him hard. She was satisfied to learn that he was still hard, if not harder than before.

Her lips took his in an aggressive kiss, her body shaking with the intensity. He resisted at first, not opening his lips. But after giving his bottom lip a hard bite, he opened up, allowing her tongue to roam freely in his mouth. She took his tongue in her mouth and sucked roughly. Her satisfaction was cut short when he barely returned the kiss.

Anger took hold of her ferociously at his lackluster response. She would have stopped and gone to bed as he suggested if she was sure he didn't want her. But she could feel him under her. She could feel how much he wanted her and it was making her angry that he would deny it.

"You think you're a tough guy don't you?" she growled standing up. "You think you're proving something to me? All you're proving is what a stubborn jackass you can be." She shook her head. "It's pathetic babe. You'd rather prove God knows what instead of taking what you so obviously want."

She bit back a scream when he got up in a flash, pressing against her so fast that she collided with the desktop and had to put her hands behind her to keep from falling on it. He wrenched her knees open and wrapped her legs around him, holding her leg with one hand firmly. His other hand took her hair and pulled on it none too gently. Her lips were jerked to his again as she brought her arms around his wide shoulders.

If his last kiss had lacked emotion, this one was ridden with it. Her breath was taken away as she tried to keep up with him. His tongue was everywhere at once, insider her mouth, on her lips, and on her neck. All the while, the hand in her hair hadn't let up as he pulled on it to accommodate his kisses.

She felt lost in the passion. There was nothing else besides them. Her legs tightened around him as her need for him grew with every passing moment. His tongue tangled with hers erotically, making her feel as though he was taking her completely.

She could feel his hardness pressing against her deliciously. Her thighs clenched as he stirred emotions in her that only he had the power to do. His fingers tightened in her hair as his other hand swept up her leg and fumbled with the buttons of the shirt.

She let out a sharp moan when she felt his hand cupping her breasts, his index finger insistently coaxing her nipple to immediate attention. His mouth swallowed up her moan as he continued to ravish her lips. Every inch of her body was on fire and the place between her thighs felt like an inferno.

Her hands ran down the length of his hard chest and along the top of the pajama bottoms. His breathing hitched slightly, but she noticed it with satisfaction. She pulled them down insistently, and they easily fell down at his feet. He was stark naked and there could be no doubt in the world that he wanted this as much as she did. She took him in her hands once again, something she felt she would never tire of doing and began to stroke him up and down.

His kisses became more animalistic. His mouth pressed against hers so hard she was almost convinced he wanted to eat her. However, he had his mind set on another pair of lips. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself lying down on the desk, his hands under her bottom and his mouth mere inches away from her throbbing center.

"Baby," she whispered in a ragged voice that plainly expressed her desire.

That was all he needed. Before she could say another word, his tongue licked her all. She arched her back, her face twisting into a knot of painful pleasure. She wanted him so much it almost made her cry. Experienced in what he was doing, he slowly circled her clit, teasing her. She looked down to see his eyes staring back at her, lust so clearly evident she was almost sure they glowed.

"Baby get inside me," she pleaded desperately. "I want to feel you in me _now_."

He was hovering over her in a flash, the tip of his member pressing seductively against her. Lowering himself down to her elbows where he could easily kiss her, he let himself in slowly, his expression contorting into one of sheer pleasure. She arched her back as she took him all in, satisfied in the fullest at how complete she always felt. To her, there was no other man in the world like him, and she was certain there never would be.

He started out slowly at first but sped up as she began to get more frantic in her kisses. She arched her back to meet every one of his hard thrusts and panted as she felt the familiar tingling sensations starting in the pit of her stomach. They grew stronger and more insistent as he pumped into her, his lips never stopping their attack on her neck. She gasped when he bit her and only dug her nails into his back in response.

She loved this feeling. She loved knowing she was with a man who was only like this with her. She loved knowing that they could almost effortlessly bring each other to utter ecstasy. She loved him above all else and she oftentimes wondered what she had ever done to deserve a love so complete and fulfilling as this.

Her breath came in shorter pants as did his. She felt if she didn't release soon she was going to suffocate. Her lungs weren't getting enough air and she had no intention of stopping him to ask if they could take a breather.

Her world exploded just then, her walls clenched around him, her back arched, and her mouth opened to emit a breathy moan. For a brief, wonderful moment, she could feel everything with perfect clarity. She could feel him, his body touched with perspiration, his muscles taut as he experienced the same sensation she did, and his groan carried to her ears and made her smile.

Eventually, the world came back. Air was brought back into her starved lungs, the fire crackled across the room, her body slowly began to cool, and his lips found their way to hers to give her one last, soft kiss.

She smiled now as she thought about the first time she had ever sat in his chair. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she leaned back against the familiar leather. It turned out he had never been mad at her. Apparently, he had thought it had taken her long enough to not sit in his chair. He knew she would do it eventually; he had just been waiting and eager to administer his punishment.

Stacy swung one leg over the other as she sighed. That had been almost a year ago. Their passion for each other hadn't faded in the least. Remembering their little episode so long ago still heated her up, and she was sure that if she were to look in a mirror, she would see a blush tint her cheeks.

He loved her. And she loved him entirely. She stroked her ring with one finger as she stared off across the room. She had known exactly what she had been getting herself into when she had gotten involved with him. He had warned her that business could take him away from time to time. He had warned her that sometimes it was necessary to exercise precaution in their daily lives. And he had shown her what she had been missing all along before she met him.

The first time she met him she thought he was scary. He was huge from afar, and even more intimidating when standing in front of her, less than 2 feet away. Of course, even if he hadn't been so big, she was sure she still would have been intimidated by the ways his eyes raked her from head to toe blatantly when they had first been introduced through a mutual friend. He had since then sent that fried on 2 all expenses paid vacation to show his appreciation.

For 4 years they had been there for each other. She had found a way to banish his distrust for every living creature and he had found a way to make her believe that for the first time in her life, she wasn't being used.

And just 3 months ago, while she was practically inhaling her favorite chocolates that he had brought her one evening, he had proposed. She had almost choked when she saw him getting down on one knee. His eyes had looked up at he with love so profound she had almost cried before he ever opened his mouth.

His question had floated to her ears as if carried by a sweet breath of wind. She had said yes so faintly she wasn't sure if she had said it out loud or in her mind. But he had smiled widely and placed the large rock on her hand as all of a sudden they were surrounded by clapping guards she realized must have been hiding, awaiting her answer.

His arms had swept her in a loving embrace as his lips lightly brushed hers as everyone else faded away and only they were left.

The word 'love' seemed inadequate for what she felt for him so she just let her eyes take him in , confident that he would be able to understand her loss for words. Sure enough, he only smiled back tenderly and whispered, "Me too."

She shook her head lightly as if to shake herself from the reverie she had slipped into. Of course he still loved her. She had been silly to let him missing her birthday get her riled up. Beyond silly, she felt almost childish.

Suddenly, she found herself missing him so much it hurt. She took her bottom lip between her teeth by force of habit. She wanted him back with her. She glanced at her watch. He should be here any second. He had told her 4:00 and he was almost never-

She looked up as she heard a door slam. A smile crept across her face as she settled deeper into his chair. She could feel his footsteps heading directly to her. Somehow he knew she was in his office. Her stomach felt the effects of butterfly wings flapping insistently as his footsteps got closer and she felt a warm feeling wash over her when she heard his voice call out,

"You better not be sitting in my chair."


End file.
